The Conversation
by ice888cream
Summary: No, not the awkward conversation you have when you start dating. I'm talking about the conversation Annabeth and Magnus were supposed to have at the end of the Sword of Summer. Since Rick Riordan is very cruel when it comes to cliffhangers and was not kind enough to include the conversation in the Sword of Summer, I decided to write my own. Enjoy!


**A/N I don't know if Rick will include the conversation that Annabeth and Magnus have in Magnus Chase and the Hammer of Thor, but this is how I think it went.**

Magnus's Pov

I grinned and took a seat outside of Fadlan's Falafel. I motioned for Annabeth to start.

"Go on, try to prove that your life is more messed up than mine."

Annabeth shot me a smirk that almost made me regret I ever said that.

"Well, it all started when I was seven. You know how I told you that I was going to run away?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Let me guess; you ran away?"

Annabeth nodded. "I ran away because monsters came after me and endangered my family. My family hated me because of it. Once I ran away, these monsters started coming after me even more."

She paused to take a breath.

"Then, one day, I met two people who also ran away. Their names were Luke and Thalia. Soon after that, a satyr named Grover found us and took us to Camp Half-Blood."

I blinked. "Uh, what exactly is a satyr?"

Annabeth crossed her arms and scoffed. "Are you messing around with me?"

Then her eyes widened. "Wait-are you Roman?"

I stared at her. "Roman?" I laughed nervously. "Seriously?"

"But if you don't know what a satyr is, then you obviously aren't Greek, so you have to be Roman! Unless…Are you Egyptian?"

My mouth fell open as I gaped at her. "Greek? Roman? Egyptian? Hold on, you aren't Norse!?"

Now it was her turn to gape. "Norse? But…" Annabeth sighed. "I should've known. Considering the amount of gods I've already heard of, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Whatever. Get on with your story!" I commanded.

"Oh, right," Annabeth said. "Once we reached Camp Half-Blood, there were a bunch of monsters following us. There were too many. Thalia ended up sacrificing herself for us."

I suddenly felt interested in my feet. "I'm sorry," I whispered, remembering how Gunnila sacrificed herself too.

"I'm not done yet. When Thalia sacrificed herself, her father, Zeus, turned her into a pine tree. A few years after that, she turned backed into a human." Annabeth explained.

Lucky her. Gunnila never got a second chance.

"Thalia's tree created a force field around Camp Half-Blood, protecting it from any other monsters."

"Five years after that, someone named Percy Jackson came to Camp Half-Blood. We became friends, and went on a lot of quests together. One of them was only about a week or two after he came. Zeus's master bolt went missing, and Zeus blamed it on Percy's dad. Percy had to get the master bolt to prove that his father wasn't the one who took it."

Annabeth told me about everything else that happened on the quest, and everything else after that.

"The point is, I went on a lot of quests and made it back alive without getting stuck in a casino forever, getting eaten by a giant Cyclops, dying from holding the sky for too long, getting lost in a maze, getting killed by Kronos's forces, getting eaten by a giant spider, dying in Tartarus, and getting killed by Gaea and a bunch of her fellow giant friends."

I crossed my arms. "Since my story is much more awesome, I refuse to tell it because I am afraid of hurting your feelings."

Annabeth kicked me under the table. "Magnus! I told you my story; now you have to tell me yours."

I muttered under my breath, but told my story nonetheless. "Um, it's not as awesome as yours…It's definitely not as awesome as yours. But I bet _you_ didn't die and come back to life!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Honestly, just get on with the story. I'm getting bored."

I scowled. "Fine, fine." I explained how I went to Uncle Randolph's place, and how doing that lead to my death. I told her how I ended up in Valhalla, and everything after that, like accidently getting Samirah kicked out of Valhalla, Blitz and Hearth breaking me out of Valhalla, killing the twin giants, my friends coming to the rescue, Gunnila dying, and tying up the Fenris wolf with a stronger rope than what it was originally tied up with.

"It sounds like you went through a lot too. But we all know that _I_ won the bet," Annabeth said proudly.

Sure, like having a worse life than someone else is something to be proud of. I stuck out my tongue. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I guess I'll pay this time."

Annabeth looked at me. "So, uh, where's your talking sword?"

I grinned once more, activating Jack. "Pretty awesome, huh?" I bragged.

Annabeth shrugged. "I suppose.."

Jack neared her. "How dare you! I'm worth more than an 'I suppose'! I am an incredible sword!"

"Hey, your sword is as annoying as you are!"

"What are talking about!? You're the annoying one!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You're starting to get on my nerves."

"You think I didn't know that?"

"What is your problem?"

We spent the rest of the day bickering. Yeah, I know, a waste of time. Obviously, I would win. Like, totally.


End file.
